A Fight Worth Living
by littlesapphiregirl
Summary: a fight, and a romance... please review! pairings are KK!


The Fight Worth Living

Kenshin Hemora was walking to the Dojo one spring night he was shuffling along with a sword at his side. The sword was his Reverse Blade Sword the only blade he let himself use anymore because of his vow. He was within a fifteen-minute walk of the Dojo and was trying to hurry. But Sorgio was waiting for him and so was his friend Ying who had a mace and Sorgio had a sword. Kenshin saw this and he asked,

"What are you two up to this day"? Sorgio spoke,

"We want to fight,"

'he was not a very patient guy' thought Kenshin; but he got into Boughtojisu stance with his sword still sheathed at his side. Kenshin stood there still, waiting, and then Ying lunged at him with his mace out and swirling and missed Kenshin just barely with an inch to spare Kenshin then lunged at Ying's mace and missed the wooden end hitting the chain part sending sparks about him and Ying. At this time a new person was riding up to the battlefield her name was Sakura Lin she rode up on a black mare and she carried a sword, she wore a light-blue Kimono. She had brown hair and light blue eyes as she rode up on the battlefield she heard the sound of metal against metal and she stopped her horse and dismounted and then tied her up to a low tree limb. She stopped and watched the fight it was obvious that the guy in purple was winning he wasn't wore out like the other two where he wasn't breathing hard. she noted that he was looking as if he had a few more rounds left in him. As she watched another person came, it was a girl she didn't know the girls name and she was far away from her the girl had not noticed Sakura but she did notice the fight.

"Kenshin!"

This new girl called out to the guy in purple. He jumped back and turned slightly and saw the girl

"Karou-dono!"

He called out then continued fighting by dodging a hit aimed at his legs. Sakura continued to watch this fight the guys where fighting hard, the guy the girl called Kenshin was then hit in the leg as he tried to jump over the man with the mace and fell with a 'Thump' he rolled and they where about to finish him off when Sakura ran out and blocked it. She didn't know how she got there so fast but Kenshin looked up then fell back and didn't move. She aimed a hit at the guy and managed to hit him in the side and then on the shoulder, very hard. The guy fell and Sorgio was speechless a girl defeated Ying so easily he marched off quickly Sakura turned around to see the guy in purple standing but favoring the leg that got hit by the mace. He winced as the girl touched it then limped over to Sakura,

"you saved my life, that you did." he said with a small smile.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked puzzled slightly.

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura." He said lightly now standing next to the girl. seeing the look on Sakura's face the girl said

"and my name is Karou Kamiya"

Karou's last name sounded familiar to Sakura

"my name is Sakura Lin" she said to them both

"Kenshin you need to get off of you leg it might be broken you where hit hard enough for it to be" she said looking at the blood running down his leg.

"Yes, I do think it is" he said Karou had his arm around her neck helping him to stand.

"Where do you two live I'm new here I have no place to go." She said hoping they would let her stay for a while.

"We live in a dojo not far from here" Karou said "and since you saved Kenshin's life I guess you can stay for a while" she added seeing her look.

"Oh thank you, you go ahead I have to get my horse and I'll follow you on horse back" she said heading back to her horse and untying her reins, then hoping on the horse's back she followed them to the Dojo. When they got there Kenshin was wincing with every step he took. Sakura got down and led her horse to the back of the dojo and took off the bridle and saddle and let the horse graze. She then walked over to them and put Kenshin's other arm around her shoulders and helped Karou to support his weight.

"Thanks" he said as they walked like this almost carrying him.

"Where do you want to lie down?" Sakura asked as they reached the hallway.

"Here is fine," he said reaching the first room. Sakura and Karou set him down then Sakura sat next to him and made sure she wasn't touching his leg since she knew it hurt a lot. Karou went to get some bandages and disinfectant and left them to talk.

"Are you and her married?" she asked seeing they lived together, "No we just live together I serve as her protector." He said looking at her then at his leg. Kenshin was weak and Sakura could tell, the worried look on his face confirmed it.

"It'll be ok..." She whispered to him, offering a smile to Kenshin. He nodded, slightly smiling as well. Deep inside Sakura's heart, she knew that Kenshin's enemies knew of his condition and were plotting his downfall at the very minute. She brushed her worries aside for the moment as Kaoru entered the room with medical supplies. Sakura helped her do the best they could for Kenshin's injury. The entire time Karou seemed lost in thought, just as Sakura was minutes before. It was obvious everyone was worried around Kenshin's condition and the aftermath that could possibly arise at any minute. Kenshin sighed lightly as he watched them he was tired and felt very weak since his leg was broken he couldn't do anything that involved moving. He hated that the feeling of being trapped.

"What is wrong Kenshin?" asked Karou seeing the troubled face that he had. "I don't like being kept in" he said lightly, Sakura sat back down next to him and Karou sat on his other side leaning on his shoulder slightly then rubbed his back gently

"you not being kept in" she said looking at his face then at Sakura. Sakura looked at the window and then at Karou then she said,

"Well what is going to happen now?" Karou looked at her "right now nothing we rest then discover if they come after us." She said this like she had always done this.

"If we are attacked now we will lose, I can't fight like this, that I can't" Kenshin said suddenly his eyes where half closed and he was listening to them and for the sound of his enemies. Suddenly the sound of a mace swinging filled the air his enemy had came for his life. Sakura stood up and picked up her sword Kenshin had not realized this, she had a sword she could fight for Karou and him, Sakura drew her sword and opened the door and walked out to the lawn she then saw Ying his mace was down by his side. Karou helped Kenshin get outside to the porch where Sakura had already gone so he and she could watch the fight. Sakura watched Ying's movements judging his power as she did; Ying started to swing the mace around and sent it for her legs she jumped clear of it and was caught by his hand he tossed her away causing her to land on her back landing hard.

She didn't move for a few moments Kenshin tried to rise to see if she was all right but was pushed back down by Karou

"she's fine see?" she said pointing to where Sakura had landed she was getting up slowly and shakily picked up her sword and stood there shaking lightly from the throw.

"I won't quit, I won't let you hurt them." She said lunging for his legs Ying moved to the side quickly and caught her on the side with his mace cutting her deeply. She winced deeply as pain shot through her side,

"Sakura"! Kenshin called seeing the blood running down her side

"I'll be fine." She panted then hit Ying on the shoulder and hand that holds the mace.

"No! I can't fight, I will get you for that!" he shouts at Sakura then drops the mace since he can no longer hold it with his dislocated thumb. Sakura falls and faints from blood loss, Karou runs down and picks her up and carries her back to safety. Ying uses his other hand and swings the mace at Karou's head; Kenshin runs over and into the way of the mace and takes the hit for Karou. Kenshin falls, his side was gored badly he hits the ground hard and moans

"owww…Karou… are you…okay?" he whispers, Karou runs over to him he had a pool of blood forming from his leg and side. He had reopened his leg wound and had possibly broken his leg and the wound on his side was really bad. Kenshin faints and his breathing slows till she thought he was not alive,

"Kenshin! Don't die…don't leave me here alone, please." She whispered, she picked him up and carried his lifeless body to the Dojo steps. Sakura knocks the guy out and runs over to Karou

"is he still alive, I don't think he's breathing." she said quietly and then sheaths her sword and runs inside for bandages and antiseptics. Karou puts her head on Kenshin's chest and hears a faint but good heartbeat and found out that he is just knocked out and not dead like she thought,

"Kenshin don't die, I love you," she whispers to him. Sakura came back just in time to hear her say this,

"I thought out you did, he loves you to that's why he risked his life for you just then." she said placing down the bandages and things and holds Kenshin up for her to bandage his side and part of his back.

"I'm finished you can lay him down now." Kaoru said after a few minutes, just then Kenshin woke up and moaned lowly and opened his eyes to see what he thought was Karou and Sakura but his vision was blurred and he panicked. He made an attempt to sit up and fell back before he got fully up,

"stay down Kenshin." Kaoru said helping him back down, he stayed down hearing Karou's voice. Sakura backed a bit thinking it was her that made him panic and sat down at Karou's side and watched her help him up and help him inside to rest. Kenshin hobbles along with Karou his leg is now broken and he can't use it to well and leans a lot on Karou. As they reach the room Kenshin stumbles and falls but catches himself before he hits the floor and manages to get up with Karou's help.

"Thank you" he whispers to her and then Karou realizes he was weaker than before and he did it for her. She then realized that Sakura was right he did this for her knowing that this would happen and it was out of love for her.

"Your welcome, but why did you do this to yourself you knew that you would get hurt worse than before" she said helping him lay down

"I did it for you… I have a job you call it of protecting you and the others… I will do my task even if it means that I die, Karou." He said, then coughed up blood but it wasn't much he held Karou's hand and said the real reason explaining his actions,

"Karou, I protected you today because I need a reason to live on, and a person to love, and that's you Karou I have loved you since we first met, I was afraid that you would treat me like the rest of the people did" he said and his gaze lightened and he smiled lightly at her then he fainted again.

"Kenshin!" she called to him then she realized what he had admitted to her, he had just admitted that he has loved her since they first met and she has too but only secretly. She watches him then lies down next to him waiting for him to wake up she cuddles close to his warm body. He wakes up and feels her body next to his and puts his arm around her keeping her close.

"I love you Karou" he whispers to her softly startling her lightly by speaking suddenly,

"sorry didn't mean to startle you" he added feeling her jump "its okay I didn't know you woke up" she said to him

"and I love you, to I have since we first met, too" she added she felt him shift his weight over to one side as he turned over to face her then he kissed her lightly on her cheek and held her close to him. Sakura came in and saw Kenshin kiss Karou and knew she had admitted it and she was right it was very obvious when he saved her life and risked losing his. Sakura left them be she figured that Karou would like to be left with him and he would like the same. She headed into the kitchen and started to cook lunch for them and her. As she heads into the kitchen a throwing star hits the ground just in front of her,

"whoa" she suddenly as she sees how far the star was from her feet Sakura stared for a moment, looking at where the shrike had come from. Her eyes darted around, looking for anything, a sudden movement and possibly another star. Thinking she saw a shadow against the door she ran outside, and immediately regretted the action realizing she was completely vulnerable. A rustle in the nearby bushes confirmed her suspicion.

"Hello?" She said cautiously, knowing she sounded weak. Another strike shot her way, which she nearly dodged as it impacted into a nearby tree.

"Ow..." She cringed as she looked at her shoulder which a thin line of blood that was beginning to get larger stained her kimono.

"Who's there?" She cried out with more urgency. A large figure stepped from the shadows, a large smirk across his face. Sakura's face drained of all color and she stepped back, clutching her shoulder. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Kenshin and Kaoru both bolted up,

"Sakura!" Kenshin rises with Karou's help since his leg is still too weak to support his weight. Kenshin and Karou make there way into the hall and see the star in the floor and then head out into the yard outside and see Sakura and a strange guy just in front of her Kenshin hands Karou his sword she takes it

"what is this for?" she asks "it is to help you fight, he is armed with stars that can slice through your wooden sword in one shot but with mine you can deflect them" he said smiling lightly then sitting down reluctantly with a wince. Sakura sees that Karou and Kenshin are there she relaxes her stance but still holds her arm where it got cut and looks at Karou. Karou moves and takes a stand before Sakura protectively the guy advances and Karou strikes his hand then his back with Kenshin's sword the guy stumbles but then hits Karou with a star and cuts her shoulder deeply Kenshin tries to rise but he cant since his leg is still weak from it getting broken. Sakura sits down next to him and looks at her damaged arm the cut was deep and was bleeding badly she looked at Kenshin's face it was panicked looking and he also looked really worried and he had a good reason to.

He didn't want to lose Karou especially after she and he had just admitted they're love for one another. She then watches Karou, Karou hits the guy on the neck and knocks him out, she walks back to Kenshin and sheaths the sword,

"Thanks I guess I would of needed it" she says with a smile as she hands back his sword and sits next to him on the steps cuddling close to his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

"You did well Karou" he said quietly she blushes and thanks him Sakura looks back at his face he looked like he was really relived to see Karou alive he was really happy looking to. She liked that face he had it was full of love and happiness Karou snuggled close and laid her head on his collar bone and he looked down at her and smiled Sakura got up and went to get some bandages for her and Karou she comes back and asks

"Kaoru how is your arm?" Kaoru looks up and then back at her arm that is bleeding lightly "it's still bleeding but it's not bad" she said then Kenshin bandaged it lightly

"thank you" she said as he finished and she went back to cuddling with him.

THE END


End file.
